Caillou
Caillou is the name of a children's television series on PBS Kids. It also refers to the name of a stupid little boy who whines a lot when things don't go his way. The show premiered on PBS Kids on September 15, 1997 and ended production on October 3, 2010. It was a complete breakdown of a children's show turned into waste. TV Series The TV series Caillou premiered on September 15, 1997 on PBS Kids. It was about a 4 year old boy named Caillou. He is a stupid little boy who does unrealistic things and likes to hang out with Drew Pickles from Rugrats. The show ended production on October 3, 2010 all thanks to God. Description Caillou is a Canadian children's television series about a 4 year old boy named Caillou (character). It also refers to the titular character of the same name who whines a lot when things don't go his way. It was about a 4 year old boy named Caillou. He is a stupid little boy who does unrealistic things and likes to hang out with Drew Pickles from Rugrats. History Secret origin of Caillou (1989?-1997) The secret origin of Caillou dates back to the late 1980's as a children's book series about a 1 year old baby with no hair named Caillou. Teletoon TV Series (1997-2010) On September 15, 1997, the show Caillou premiered on Teletoon in Canada. Cancellation of TV Series and Caillou today (2010-present) Coming Soon Future of Caillou (Coming 2020) Coming Soon Legends Coming Soon Criticism and controversy Caillou has recently become a topic of criticism for many parents and children. There are several reasons why Caillou has been controversial for his naughty business. One specific reason is that he is bald. Many parents have questioned why Caillou is bald. Ever since the show began, Caillou had no hair, plus he is only 4 years old. Another reason is that Caillou whines too much. Every day Caillou goes to a "Play School" and hangs out with autistic children such as Leo, Clementine, and Sarah. At the end of the day, Caillou's mother comes to take him home, and Caillou plays with Rosie at home. If something doesn't go right, Caillou just starts crying because either that Rosie hurt his feelings, or that Caillou just wants to argue with Rosie all the time. Caillou has a pet cat named Gilbert, and sometimes Caillou plays with him. If Gilbert does something wrong, then Caillou just starts crying and his parents come to calm him down. That is why Caillou has been marked as controversial on PBS Kids. Caillou Joins the Circus problem In a lost Caillou episode called Caillou Joins the Circus, Caillou gets dressed all by himself. His dad sees him and reminds him that it's early. He wants to go to the circus because he thinks that it is today. His dad tells him that it was tomorrow (not today). Then Caillou starts crying because he really wants to go to the circus. Caillou is then upset because he can't deal with the fact that the circus is tomorrow. And then Caillou starts throwing a temper tantrum and throws an old toy car across the bathroom, and yells out loud, "silly old car, silly old car". And then Caillou starts crying loudly, and makes his dad angry. His dad tells Caillou that he woke up his little sister Rosie. Then Caillou is very angry and stomps down the stairs saying, "Why can't I go to the circus? I want to go to the circus!". Episode Captions Caillou: "Look! I got dressed all by myself!" Caillou's Dad: "Ah, I can see that. And you did a very good job! But it's so early." Caillou: "I don't want to be late for the circus!" Caillou's Dad: "The circus? Oh, no Caillou, that's not today. The circus isn't until tomorrow." Caillou: "No, no it's today! (sobs) I got all dressed! It's today!" Caillou's Dad: "Come on, Caillou. Come downstairs and help me make breakfast." Caillou: "No! No, I don't want to! (vroom, vroom, vroom) Silly old car! Silly, silly, silly! (cries)." Narrator: Caillou was in a very bad mood because he wasn't going to the circus. Caillou's Dad: "Caillou! Stop all this racket! You woke up Rosie! I want you to come downstairs right now! Narrator: Even Caillou's daddy was starting to get angry. Caillou: "Why can't I go to the circus? I want to go to the circus!" Caillou's Dad: Let's make toast. We can cut it into little duckies, like grandma does. Caillou: No! I don't wanna make duckies, that's for babies! Caillou's Dad: Well then, how about a Circus Breakfast? We can cut circus animals out of toast, to have with our boiled eggs. But wait a minute. We're missing something. Something that comes before the circus animals. Now what could that be? Caillou: A parade? A circus parade? Caillou's Dad: Of course! That's it! In popular culture Coming Soon Trivia * Coming Soon * See also * Barney * The Wiggles * Blue's Clues * Dora the Explorer * PBS Kids * Sesame Street * Elmo References # Coming Soon # External Links # Coming Soon # ©2017 Iannielli Legend Wiki. ©2017 Iannielli Legend Productions. The End Matty Iannielli